Heroes in Hokkai
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Our heroes join company once again in a new region, Hokkai. There, they'll face mystery, danger, and… love! Main couple: Satoshi x Kasumi, other couples listed inside.  name guide also inside


****

Heroes in Hokkai

**Our heroes join company once again in a new region, Hokkai. There, they'll face mystery, danger, and… love! Main couple: Satoshi x Kasumi, other couples listed inside.**

**Love for everyone! Satoshi x Kasumi centric with many other pairings such as Shuu x Haruka. (Almost everyone falls in love eventually!)**

**I originally published this story on the serebii forums around five years ago under the name "The Cape of the Ninetails."… needless to say, I was a terrible writer. I've finally edited it. Please let me know if you like it! It originally started out pretty plotless but later became much better. The most editing has to be done to the first few chapters. I really hope you enjoy this!**

**This story takes place a few years after the current plot. I had originally wrote it back when the main characters were beginning their travels with Haruka and Masato in Hoenn… but since I'm republishing it, I'm making some changes to make it more appropriate to the current progression.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (including but not limited to the anime, manga, movies, and merchandise) I do own the original plotline (terrible as it may be) and I own this version as well**

**Thank you! Please review when you're finished reading!**

**Ash: Satoshi: 18 ... Misty: Kasumi: 19 … May: Haruka: 16 ... Max: Masato: 14 … Brock: Takeshi: 23 … Tracey: Kenji: 23**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Magnolia City**

A silent young lady sat in the front of a Pokemon center. The world was still asleep and even the lights from the Center were dim. Her face was barely visible in the early morning light. She glanced at up at the clock tower, and sighed, patiently hoping and waiting for someone to arrive.

* * *

Four friends walked through the sunset. It was just an average afternoon in Hokkai."Ow…" Haruka whined, "My feet hurt… I'm tired… When do we get to… wherever we're going?" Her companions, as usual, ignored her and continued walking. The dimly-lit forest calmed the weary travels, despite Haruka's constant complaining. Satoshi and Takeshi had previously been traveling around the Hokkai Region, and had run into Haruka and Masato as they were on a walking tour of their own. The four had decided to join up again while their paths coincided, just like old times.

"Pika… chu… chu… chuuu…" Pikachu snored from where he had fallen asleep atop Satoshi's hat. Ash led the way, quiet as he had been for the past few days. Takeshi followed behind, tediously studying the map in his hand, not quite sure of where the travelers were heading. Haruka and Masato lagged on behind, dragging their feet in the soft brown four soon entered a small town. and still, the gloomy black haired boy kept silent."Satoshi!" The four woke from their daze and found a familiar artist running to greet them.

"Kenji!" Takeshi greeted the artist, "What're you doing here?"

"I've been traveling around for awhile now in Hokkai, researching all the marvelous species that have been newly discovered." he held up his signature notepad, "I've made some fantastic discoveries!" Takeshi re-introduced Kenji to Haruka and Masato, whom he had met once or twice some time before."Satoshi! It's been awhile!" Kenji said with a grin as he clapped his old companion on the back, "How long's it been? Couple of years at least! I thought by now, you and Kasumi woulda-" Without a word, Satoshi brushed Kenji's hand away and sullenly walked away, out of sight.

"What did I say?" Kenji asked with a raised brow."It's a long story." Takeshi said with a weary smile, "Let's head for the Pokemon center and I'll tell you all about it.""Kasumi? Did I miss something?" Masato and Haruka whispered to one another as they followed the two men to the Pokemon center.

* * *

Ash sat silently a short ways into the forest under a tree,"I…I just can't face her yet…" he mumbled to himself as he pulled a note out of his vest pocket. He pulled a note out of his coat pocket. It read:_Satoshi, when will I see you again? I'll be out your way soon; please meet me at the Pokemon Contest being held in Magnolia City._Satoshi stared up through the tree branches to the dark circle of sky. Would he? Could he? He stared down at the snoring mouse on his lap,

"Could she have forgiven me yet, Pikachu?"

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Magnolia Pokemon Cen-"

"Nurse Joi-san! I'm sick! Sick with love for you! I'll be your patient anytime!" Takeshi bubbled, love-struck once again at the sight of the pretty pink-haired lady backed away from the dark-skinned young man; she had heard stories about him from her cousins in Kanto."Er… Pardon me?" Masato pulled Takeshi, squirming violently, away by the pant leg."Sorry, we need a place to stay for the night. Do you have any rooms open?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Nurse Joi smiled,"I can check, but most of our rooms have been filled. You see, there was a Pokemon Contest here just yesterday and many people-"May immediately perked up, "Really? There's competitions all the way out here? I had no idea that they were anywhere besides Hoenn!" Her mind began to wander to all the ribbons she could win and the fame that could follow in the new land.

The nurse smiled,  
"Yes; they're new to the Hokkkai region, but they're bringing in quite a few well-accomplished Coordinators. As the first one of Hokkai was just hosted here, we still have many travelers resting here with their Pokemon."

"Auntie?" a shy little redheaded girl, with much resemblance to Nurse Joi, tugged on her aunt's dress, "There's a few rooms still available at the end of the hall."

Nurse Joi smiled,  
"Will you show them the way, sweetie?" She turned back to Haruka, Masato, Takeshi, and Kenji, "This is my nurse, Jodi. She'll show you to your rooms. If you need anything, just let her know." With that, the Nurse made her way back to check on some intensive-care Poke-patients.

The young girl motioned for the group to follow her.  
"So, are you going to grow up to be a pretty Pokemon nurse just like your aunt?" Takeshi asked with a smile as she stopped in front of their room.  
"Nope!" Jodi said with a grin as the travelers nearly tripped in surprise, "I'm gonna be a People-doctor!"

* * *

Satoshi sauntered down the road sullenly as his faithful little yellow Pokemon sleepily meandered along beside him. The moon was already out, along with a plethora of stars."Guess I have to face her sooner or later, huh?" he asked the electric mouse with a sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Pi pika pi."

"I know, I know. But she can't still be mad… can she?"

"Chu… pika chu pi." Pikachu said, deadpan.

"Heh… you're right. She's probably still mad." Satoshi said with a bit of a laugh.

As they walked through the empty streets, Satoshi wondered what Magnolia City was like during the day. The Pokemon Center stood near the entrance of the city, with the city crowing behind it. Thick forests surrounded it and the maps he had seen showed nothing but wilderness for miles around. He thought back; hadn't he read something about a gym being close by?

His thoughts wandered to the events of the previous months and his big mistake. He made his way into the dimly lit Pokemon Center. He entered and found a note left at the desk by Takeshi telling him what room they were in. Exhausted, he and Pikachu made their way down the hall.

"Y'hungry, Pikachu?" Satoshi asked as he looked down momentarily at the Pokemon.

"Pi pi pi…" Pikachu mumbled

"Ok… I'll getcha some Pokechow when we- umph!" Satoshi looked up as he ran into someone and sent them both to the ground. He quickly got up and reached out a hand,  
"Sorry… Guess I wasn't looking where I was go…" His words disappeared on the tip of his tongue as he realized who he had run into.

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu happily jumped into Kasumi's arms. She giggled and hugged the fluffy little fur ball,  
"Hey, Pikachu! Oh, I've missed you!" she cooed. Pikachu looked up at Satoshi and realized it was time for him to go. With a "Pi!" he galloped down the hallway, away from the two.

* * *

Haruka yawned as she sat down on the bed and smiled to herself. They had been living out of their sleeping bags for weeks and it was nice to be able to sleep on a bed indoors. The travelers had been granted a nice large room with three sets of bunk beds. Kenji, Takeshi, and Masato had taken the three top bunks and had already fallen asleep (Takeshi was snoring rather loudly) and she had taken a bottom bed. One bottom bunk was left open for Satoshi, if he were to return that night, and the last was piled high with their bags and the Pokemon who wanted out of their Pokeballs.

For some reason, she felt an urge to get a drink of water. Tired, she rolled out of bed, fumbled for her slippers and then dragged her heavy feet out to the hallway.

She nearly tripped over a little yellow lightning bolt as she shuffled down the hall.  
"Pikachu?" she asked groggily, "What're you…" she looked down the hall and caught sight of Satoshi and Kasumi and immediately woke up, as if someone had thrown cold water on her. She scooped Pikachu up into her arms and hid herself behind a plant.

"Is that Kasumi?" Haruka asked Pikachu as he wriggled around in her arms  
"Pi pika." Pikachu whispered.

* * *

Satoshi reached his hand out again to Kasumi. She gladly took it and he helped Kasumi to her feet.

"I… uh… it's been awhile." Satoshi said nervously as he scratched his head. Kasumi looked up at him and nodded with a weak smile.

He had matured so much since she had last seen him. Although she too had grown, he was easily head and shoulders taller than her. His hair was shorter and less unruly, but he still wore his signature hat. His form had filled in too, Kasumi noticed. Although he still had the boyish look behind his eyes, he was no longer was he the shrimpy adolescent she had met. He was grown up. Nearly twenty. He wore black fingerless gloves, jeans, a black shirt, and a vest; as he had all those years ago. But he had changed; now he looked more mature.

"I… can we… talk?" he uncomfortably asked in a hushed whisper. He couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes.

"Yes…" she whispered with a nod as Satoshi led her outside.

* * *

Haruka scrambled back to the room with Pikachu dangling from her arms,  
"Guys! Guys! Wake up!" She flicked on the lights as moans rose from Takeshi, Masato, and Kenji.

"What is it?" Grumbled Masato irritably

"Yeah… I'm sleepin…" Kenji slurred with a yawn.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Haruka squealed as she jumped about

"What on earth could be this-"

"It's Satoshi! I was going to get a drink of water and I saw Satoshi and Kasumi out in the hall-together!"

"Kasumi?" The three guys asked in unison, fully awakened.

"Yeah! C'mon! Let's go spy on them!" she said with a grin, "I wanna hear what they're talking about!"

"Haruka," Takeshi said as he stretched, "That's considered invasion of privacy."

"So?" She asked with a smirk, "Since when have you cared about invading anyone's privacy?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter so far! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm re-editing this (very much) from my old story on called "The Cape of the Ninetails." which, honestly, will probably have nothing to do with this altered plotline. If you like to see the original version and laugh at my terrible writing from younger days, feel free to contact me and I'll send you the link.**

**Thank you again! Please leave a review!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
